


To Be or Not to Be Petty

by Lady_of_the_Lake97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Au-Age switch, Au-job switch, Based on an AU, Brothers, Coach Yuri Plisetsky, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Katuski Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family orientated, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, OC for like 3 seconds, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Weddings, Yuri coaches Yuuri, Yuri is still a little shit, doodlesonice au, kind of, spelled as viktor, this was longer than I wanted it to be, yuri gets a family, yuri gets adopted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Lake97/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Lake97
Summary: "You're leaving and I'll be the oldest one out there. I already hold the records in seniors and I'm sure the Russian Bitch will be on my tail all next year if I try to train in Russia with him. You and I both know I would have only had another year, or two left... why not end it one year earlier and train the little Japanese boy?""Cause that's not why you're doing it.""And why am I doing this if you know me so well?""Because you think you can train him to steal Nikiforov's new junior world's record right out from under him.""That's not it." Yuri said, and he saw the shock that flickered over Otabek's face. "It's because I know he can steal Nikiforov's new world title out from under him. Now where did the little shit go, I need to find him and his old coach to discuss me taking over."Or an Au in which Younger Skater Viktor Nikiforov steals all of Yuri's old junior world records and Yuri is just Petty enough to train a younger skater to steal them all back.





	To Be or Not to Be Petty

**Author's Note:**

> Age at the Beginning  
> Viktor 16  
> Yuuri 15  
> Otabek: 32  
> Yuri: 29  
> More notes at the Bottom

Yuri Plisetsky was going through his email, contemplating his possible retirement when the little Russian Bitch and pain in his side Viktor Nikiforov decided that talking to him was a good idea.

"Yuri! Aren't you going to congratulate me for breaking your junior world's record? You know I'll be coming for all your senior records next season!"

Yuri contemplated how skillfully he could hide a body.

"Oh my god, do you ever stop talking? Why not say that a little louder so all of Russia can hear." Yuri kept walking, in hopes that the damned fool would leave him alone. He felt an immeasurable amount of relief to hear Viktor's footsteps fading. He went to go and put some headphones in as he heard Viktor's voice retreating.

"Alright old man, I'll leave you to your brooding, but wait 'til-" _The fuck?_ Yuri thought. Viktor never stops talking. Not ever. So when Yuri turned his head to see an awestruck and silent Viktor talking to that Japanese Skater with the pretty evocative step sequences and the pretty useless jumps, he was curious as to what shut him up.

"I'm so sorry Viktor, are you okay?" _Jesus could the pig get any red- what the shit?_ Yuri focused on Viktor- the blushing Viktor.

"N-no it's um, it's okay!" Yuri wished he were filming this. Viktor? Stuttering? Unheard of. "You said you were Yuuri earlier right? You're a fan aren't you? Do you want to take a photo and possiblygooutwithme?" _Pathetic._

"I have to go now." The mental blow Yuri received from the sheer unfiltered disappointment and contempt in Katsuki's voice almost made him stumble. What pure unaltered power? What bottled salt, sass and... Dear lord what petty anger. He looked at Viktor and felt the need to laugh. Scratch that, he was already in tears.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Yuri couldn't believe this. Could Viktor seriously not know?

"That's not just some fan you prick, that was the figure skater from Japan! He competed against you today and you didn't even know!" Viktor's face filled with remorse, and it only seemed to fuel Yuri. If his younger name twin wouldn't be getting revenge, well Yuri would happily do it for him. "He sights you as his inspiration for skating in literally every interview he's ever had!"

Yuri pulled Viktor under his arm and began to steer him towards the exit. "Too bad there isn't an Olympic event for fucking up with a cute boy, because damn you'd break all my world records!" Viktor huffed from under Yuri and threw his arm off his shoulders before stomping away. Yuri watched him walk away with a little huff of his own.

"Teenagers." He mumbled to himself following after him towards the exit. As he put his headphones in, his mind passed over Yuuri Katsuki for just a moment and wondered where he went off to. There was something in him that called out to Yuuri... but what? Yuri didn't really know. _Oh well,_ Yuri thought as he began to play his music never really thinking for a moment he would ever see Yuuri again.

* * *

When Yuri saw Yuuri again, it was at the banquet where he had downed 8 flouts of champagne before his coach stopped him. He was half way to being hammered and honestly Yuri was a little upset to not see it happen. Sure the drinking age in America where he trained was 21, but what's the point in that when the drinking age here doesn't exist? Oh well, Yuri could always enjoy a different show.

Across the banquet Viktor looked like he was about to pee himself with the amount side-to-side movement he was doing. Yuri wanted to laugh at the longing looks Viktor sent to Yuuri who was sitting at a table amicably flirting with another Thai boy across the room. He pointed out the dilemma to his oldest companion in the figure skating world, Otabek Altin.

"Look at him, he's pathetic." Yuri said nodding towards Viktor. This year was Otabek's last season, and with him went the last of the people Yuri originally competed against. He would officially be the oldest skater currently in the seniors division next year if he decided to pursue it, but with Otabek leaving... Let's just say Otabek leaving is a good 90% of the reason Yuri is considering retirement.

"How long has he been doing that?" Otabek asked bringing Yuri out of his musings.

"God, I don't know? Since the Japanese kid came in?" Yuri said looking down into his champagne.

"Oh?" Yuri looked up at Otabek soft sound of interest, and then looked to where Viktor once stood before bringing his gaze to where Viktor was going... or in other words to whom Viktor was going to.

"Oh shit! We're not missing this." Yuri said and grabbed Otabek by the arm before running over to the table Yuuri and the other skater were occupying. Yuuri was standing up, with the other boy holding his hand, at his side. Yuri was just catching the last of Viktor's words as he and Otabek finally reached the table.

"So, here's some of my private contact information, if you know... you would care to take me up on that offer for a commemorative photo?" Yuri saw the moment Yuuri's gaze went from pleasantly surprised to pissed and the best thing was, Viktor had no clue. Viktor handed Yuuri the card with all his contact information on it, and Yuri watched as the younger Yuuri let it slip through his fingers.

Viktor launched forwards, bending to catch the information and froze when he felt Yuuri's hand tap lightly against his head.

"Hm." Yuuri's voice had an edge of curious wonderment to it. "Thin."

Yuri wanted to cry.

This boy, no this petty little man patted Viktor's hair once more, right where a bald spot would appear when he's older, before he proceeded to walk away, dragging the other skater with him. Viktor was frozen, still bent in half from when he caught the card with the contact information. Yuri would have, if he paid closer attention, noticed the sheer force of _want_ that spread over Viktor's face, if he was not already pre-occupied with his own needs.

"Otabek, I need him."

"Yuri, I don't think you can get away with stealing a Japanese boy-"

"No, Otabek, I _need_ him. Can't you feel it? The petty... it's still in the air." Yuri made a movement, sweeping his arms through the air as he pulled Otabek away from the scene of the crime. "It's beautiful, and the best part is, I can let him simmer in it. I know that skater Otabek. I can train him. I can mold him-"

"Yuri, I'm not sure this is such a good idea-"

"No, listen here you little shit." Yuri said turning to face Otabek completely. He brought his hand up and poked Otabek in the chest to add physical blows to his words. "He still has another year in juniors minimum and Viktor just broke my world records. He's moving up next year, but you know who isn't?"

"Yuri, you can't just quit your career to coach-"

"My career is over, I'll announce my retirement tomorrow."

"Yura, think about this." Otabek said, placing both hands on Yuri's shoulders. "You've just won gold at 29, and it looks like you still have years to go, why give it up for the 6th place junior skater?"

"Because I'm getting old Otabek." Yuri said, adding a shrug to his shoulders causing Otabek's hands to fall off. "You're leaving and I'll be the oldest one out there. I already hold the records in seniors and I'm sure the Russian Bitch will be on my tail all next year if I try to train in Russia with him. You and I both know I would have only had another year, or two left. Why not end it one year earlier and train the little Japanese boy?"

"Cause that's not why you're doing it."

"And why am I doing this if you know me so well?"

"Because you think you can train him to steal Nikiforov's new junior world records right out from under him."

"That's not it." Yuri said, and he saw the shock that flickered over Otabek's face. "It's because I know he can steal Nikiforov's new world titles out from under him. Now where did the little shit go, I need to find him and his old coach to discuss me taking over."

"They left."

* * *

Yuri couldn't find Yuuri or his coach or his figure skating companion the next day and honestly that put a quick end to any and all of his retirement plans because what was the point of coaching when he had no student. He despaired at this lack of an opportunity for about a month until Otabek sent him a video one day.

" _Japanese Skater Yuuri Katsuki skates Viktor Nikiforov's Lilac Fairy"_ Yuri clicked the video embarrassingly quick and sat down further into his bed cushions. To say he was happy would be an understatement.

" _And he didn't even recognize me? Like at least know your competitors? Especially at a level where there are only six of us?"_ Yuuri's voice range out through the video as the other skater was setting up his phone. Yuuri was skating around the rink doing aimless circles as he talked.

" _What have I told you Yuuri?"_

 _"Never meet your idols, I know that, but I just thought that maybe..."_ Yuuri paused a moment and looked at the other skater. " _No he wouldn't remember me... I'm just a dime a dozen skater."_

_"Who made it to worlds."_

_"Please..."_ Yuri was put off by the lack of bite that was in the skater's voice.

" _Fine, but I need to practice my routine so, if you would step off the ice, possibly film it for me?"_ Yuuri was skating towards where the camera was, the Thai skater moving closer to the center of the rink. Yuri saw the moment of resolve on Yuuri's face before it probably even registered in Yuuri's mind.

" _Hey, do you remember Nikiforov's Lilac Fairy routine?"_

 _"Yeah, the one that got you into figure skating... the whole-"_ In the video the other skater did a rather weak attempt at the starting sequence, Yuuri laughed at him.

" _No a little more something like-"_ And Yuuri did it and Yuri felt his voice hitch. He paused the video and looked around his apartment. Was someone magically playing the damn song? Cause it didn't come from the video. Was it just that Yuuri owned the emotion and the movements so well that Yuri could actually hear the song? He continued the video.

" _Wow Yuuri that was beautiful-"_

 _"That was nothing."_ Yuri was put off by the humility of the way the Japanese skater spoke. Where was the underlying petty that was just there? Something passed over the Thai skater's face and Yuri felt a small amount of kinship in that moment.

" _I'd say it was better than Nikiforov."_ Yuuri's eyes flashed in the video, and Yuri felt the chill of the rink go colder. " _If that was nothing... what could you do with something?"_ Yuri liked this skater; he knew how to make a small flame into a forest fire. He made a side note in his mind to send this young skater some flowers or something- especially after this video.

" _I could do a hell of a lot with something."_ And Yuuri got into position. The other skater flew out of shot and, Yuri guessed, turned on the song from some far off speaker. Then the performance began, and by God it was a performance. Not all the jumps were there; Yuri could see that as the Yuuri on screen lowered their difficulty level, but everything else? The music? His bitch. The Step sequence? His bitch. The emotions? They weren't his bitch, they were his _Bitch_. What was meant to be a skating piece about bringing good from evil became a piece about wrapping yourself up in wrath and sheltering others from it, while it festered inside you. It was a story of a man who wished to protect the world from evil, so he collected it all so that there was none of it left in the world.

Viktor's skating didn't tell a story.

Yuuri's did.

And that was going to get him all the Junior World Records right from under Nikiforov's nose.

" _-it sucks though that you're going home."_

Going home?

_"Yeah, I need to take a break, after Vi-chan died... I should go pay my respects, center myself emotionally before possibly coming back."_

POSSIBLY?

" _Well the least you can do is face time me from time to time in little old Hasetsu right?"_

_"Absolutely... um Phichit? Were you recording tha-"_

The video ended, and Yuri was packed and on his way to the airport before he even realized it. At least now he knew who to send the thank you flowers to.

* * *

"You're what?" Yakov's voice rang out through Yuri's phone. It hadn't occurred to Yuri to actually call Yakov to tell him his plans to train the other Yuuri until Yakov called him five minutes ago complaining about how late he was to practice.

"I'm retiring."

"But you were literally just here yesterday working on your routines for the next season!" Yuri could hear the hair being yanked out of Yakov's head.

"Yeah well, a better opportunity came up."

"Where?"

"Japan." There was heavy silence over the phone and Yuri contemplated hanging up when he heard Yakov speak again.

"I swear to God, if you're going to Japan to train that Japanese Yuuri I'm going to-"

"Bingo- guessed it right on the first try, give the old loon a prize! Well, as much as I would love to talk to you right now, my flight is boarding and my Yuuri awaits my arrival to train him for world record holdings. Rest in peace, old man." Yuri hung up to the raged screams of Yakov and he felt himself gain 10 more years of life just based off of the small bit of anguish he heard.

He called his Grandfather and Otabek each telling them his plans before he hopped on his direct flight to Japan.

* * *

In hindsight, Yuri should have thought about time zones and flight times when he arrived at Hasetsu, specifically Yutopia, jet lagged and about 19 hours before his future apprentice was supposed to arrive.

"Holy shit, Takeo?" A woman younger than Yuri asked. He recoiled at her sheer excitement.

"Who the fuck is Takeo? I'm Yuri-"

"Plisetsky." An older woman said with a thicker Japanese accent than the other.

"Mom are you sure? He looks exactly like-"

"Positive. Your brother is a figure skater, and you don't even know this man? Sure Yuuri is a little one track minded when it comes to whom he... likes, but he does know and speak about other skaters." The mother reprimanded the younger woman.

The younger girl huffed before nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm so sorry, that's my daughter Katsuki Mari and she usually is not that rude to guests. I'm Katsuki Hiroko, it is a pleasure to meet you Plisetsky Yuri, now would you like us to take your bags?" While the accent was definitely there, Yuri was shocked by her knowledge of English. He guessed they must get a lot of foreign guests to be so adept at the language. "Unless, you're not staying here?"

"No, I'm staying here, where do I get my room?" Hiroko gave a look to her daughter before smiling towards Yuri, taking his hand and pulling him further into the onsen. He looked over his shoulder to see Mari lugging his bags towards the resident area of the onsen and was glad he was still clutching onto his cat's carrier.

"Now, is this a pleasure vacation, or are you here for something in particular?"

"I need your son for revenge." Hiroko let out a delighted laugh and that shocked Yuri just the tinniest bit, but he did not let it show.

"Revenge? How pleasant. Might I ask what kind?" She asked behind the desk as she began to write stuff down in her log book.

"Nikiforov's a bitch, and I need your son to take his recent world record title away." He said and he couldn't hide his shock anymore at the laugh in Hiroko's voice.

"Is this the young skater who didn't recognize my son?" She asked, well more like stated. Yuri nodded his head, even though Hiroko was not looking at him. Call it mother's intuition or divine intervention, but Hiroko seemed to know Yuri nodded when she continued to speak. There was an edge to her voice when she continued. "Did you know he called me crying, said he might want to quit, because 'how was he supposed to skate when he wasn't even rememberable.'"

She handed him the keys and they made eye contact. Yuri saw a mother's rage and he felt warmth when he saw his own need for revenge in her eyes.

"I don't like it when my children are upset."

"I don't like it when children think they're entitled to my records."

"Then I expect Yuuri to surpass Nikiforov beyond his wildest nightmares. Your room is down the hall to your left."

Yuri would most certainly like it here.

* * *

"Coach me?" Yuuri finally arrived in Japan. After a soak in the hot springs, an excellent dinner (some shit called katsudon or something? fuck if Yuri can remember), and a good nights rest in possibly the best room he ever stayed at in a hotel; Yuri was clearly in a better state of mind than the half dead, jet lagged Japanese boy in front of him.

"In how many languages do you need me to explain this to you?"

"No, I get that, I just need to know why? I mean I'm just a dime a dozen skater, I don't even know if I'm going to compete next season, let alone continue-"

"Shut up and listen to me." Yuri slammed his hand down on the table between the two of them. Yuuri jumped and fucking squeaked? Where was the embodiment of salt Yuri has grown to know and tolerate? "Stop talking as if you skate at the local rink and teach toddlers how to put one foot in front of the other. You made it to the Junior Worlds-"

"And came in sixth-"

"Because you were having a shitty panic attack cause your dog died. Tough shit, you and I both know you could've done better."

"No I-"

"Fuck off, and listen here, you bitch. I'm not here to motivate you; I'm here to win for my own sake. I could do this with any skater, but I chose you." That stopped any self-deprecating thoughts going through Yuuri's head.

"What?"

"You follow Nikiforov like the tides follow the moon. You know he has officially erased all of my achievements from the junior world record books, and I think with my help you can snatch them back from him not even a year later." Yuuri looked shocked at this. He spluttered for a moment and Yuri felt angered at the stuttering fool of a boy in front of him. 

"How do you plan on doing this? This is crazy! How am I supposed to go from 6th to 1st place breaking three world records at 15 in my second junior competition?"

"We fuel you on the most powerful juice known to man kind."

"Uh, I think steroids are illegal-"

"Not steroids you damned pig!" Yuri ran his hands over his face in exasperation before he looked Yuuri dead in the eye. "Pure, undiluted pettiness."

"Are you telling me I'm supposed to fuel myself on petty revenge?" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely. I saw that video, I saw you walk away from Nikiforov, and I saw you at the banquet drop his NUMBER before you proceeded to make FUN of his HAIRLINE. You have it in you to be petty, and I'm going to grow that to the point that you won't need to eat, sleep or breath because you will be fueled purely on your need to run that bitch to the ground." Yuri was huffing now in slight rage, realizing that he was now leaning over the table to practically yell in the other Yuuri's face.

He sat back down in his chair and pushed his bangs away from his face. "You would really sit here, and let the man that can't even remember your own name hold a world record you could have? You would let him go on without even the slightest memory of you." That was a lie, Yuri knew for a fact that Viktor was bemoaning the fact that he messed up not once, but twice when talking with Yuuri, but Yuuri didn't need to know that.

"Sir, I..."

"You're just going to let him have those world records? Put his name where yours can be- no will be when I coach you?" Yuuri didn't speak and the other Yuri huffed in disappointment. _What a waste,_ Yuri thought as he walked away from the table.

"Sir..." Yuuri's voice was tiny, so Yuri kept walking. "Sir." _At least I got a nice vacation from this._

"Hey Old Man!"

 _Old Man?! What "_ \- the Fuck?!" Yuri yelled in shocked outrage as he turned around to see Yuuri standing in the hallway. He made eye contact and he saw the familiar electricity vibrate behind Yuuri's eyes.

"When do we start?" There was the bite that was missing in Yuuri's voice. _So I need to provoke it out of him before he can tap into the rage himself?_

"Immediately. Our first lesson; send the stupid Russian prick to the fiery pits of hell."

"And how do I do that?"

* * *

"You know those poster's cost me like a hundred dollars each?"

"Yes, but don't they make excellent kindling for s'mores?"

* * *

"Do it again." Yuri yelled from the side of the ice. He was forcing Yuuri to improve the consistency of his jumps. With his current jump set their shared goal of beating Nikiforov out of all his recent world record looked pretty bleak.

If he could say anything though, it was that Yuuri Katsuki's stamina was unbe-fucking-lievable.

"Yes, coach."

The complacency was also unbe-fucking-lievable. Yuuri did the jump again and again and again and he landed all three perfectly.

"Great you can kind of land a triple axel, now try for the salchow."

Not his best jump. At all. Yuri thought he was going to break his hip with the amount of times he was falling. Yuri huffed before moving towards Yuuri.

"Your take-off's shit. You need more speed."

"Speed, got it."

He didn't get it. He didn't get it the next time either, or the time after that, or after that, or after that.

"Enough! It's still your damn take off! Like this!" Yuri did the jump with the ease of a practiced senior skater and turned expectantly to Yuuri. Surely he would get it this time!

He didn't.

"Enough, I can't watch you fall on your fat ass again. You'll break the ice before you break your own damn body. Get off the ice."

"No... I- I know I can, just once more." Yuuri skated away from the older skater.

"No, get off." Yuri went to grab Yuuri, but he skated away faster.

"But-"

"You clearly can't do this right now, damn you so get off the damn ice, you pig." Yuuri was skating away faster around the ice, dodging Yuri.

Yuri found himself contemplating murder again in less than 3 hours; a new record.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! NOW GET OFF THE ICE!"

"SHUT UP!" And Yuuri took off...

and landed one of the best salchows Yuri has ever seen. Yuuri stopped his skating to stare down Yuri, pure hatred in his gaze before he skated passed Yuri, brushing his shoulder as he went.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yuri asked. He heard Yuuri's skates stop moving behind him. "You need to do that jump again when you still have both the physical and mental memory there." Yuri turned to the younger skater a smirk on his face. "Again."

"Again." Yuuri agreed, skating back towards the middle of the ice. Yuri skated towards the sidelines again and watched as Yuuri landed the jump once more. There was a moment of shocked delight on Yuuri's face before determination took over his features once more.

"Who would have thought? Our little Yuuri fueled by anger." Yuri turned his head to Yuuri's friend (and possible crush? _Who knows_ Yuri thinks, _Yuuri still has the hots for Viktor and that needs to be beaten out of him_ ), smiling at the ice rink. "I'll admit I don't like your methods, but if this is the result." She shrugged.

"Anger is a good motivational method."

"And what happens when anger is no longer necessary? What happens when you've reached your goal?" The echo of a clean landing resonates in the rink.

"Then we fuel him with pride and arrogance."

"Yuuri? As prideful and arrogant? I love him with all my heart, and I would want nothing more than for him to have as much confidence as possible, but he will never be prideful or arrogant. It's not like him."

"From what I know it's also not like him to be full of rage." Yuri argued, bite in his voice. The rink got quiet and after a moment of prolonged silence both Yuko and Yuri looked to the ice to see Yuuri beaming. He gave a little ridiculous spin and let out the most childish giggle Yuri has ever heard.

"Fine." Yuri huffed after a moment. "I can't make him arrogant, but I will make him confident."

Yuko looked at him for a long moment and then gave him a nod. "If you want to work with that, I suggest you meet Minako. She owns the ballet studio down the street and has been teaching Yuuri since he could walk. Want to learn how to make him confident in his own skin? Go to her." With that she turned around and walked away. Yuri brought his focus back to his pupil.

"I'm sorry I got angry earlier it's just-"

"Anger is a good thing, no need to apologize you idiot. Use it in moderation, actually fuck that, use it as much as you need to fuel your jumps and give you an extra push, pig. Understand?"

"Yes.. sorry-"

"Don't." Yuri cut him off. Yuuri looked the older skater up and down once more before nodding his head. "Good now take a break, afterwards we'll move on to stringing your jumps more fluidly into your dance sequences."

* * *

"So have you thought about your theme?"

"Rebirth."

"Rebirth?"

"Rebirth. The process of redefining myself, the idea of rising."

"Not unlike a Phoenix rising from the ashes?"

"Not unlike a Phoenix."

"Let's build your programs."

* * *

Yuri was going to go to Minako's ballet studio, but by the time dinner and planning was over, her studio was closed so he had to go to her bar.

"What do you want to know about him?" Yuri sat down across from her as she poured the two of them a drink.

"His friend, the little bint Yuro? Yuno?-"

"Yuko."

"Yes, her. She told me to come to you to talk about Yuuri's confidence." Minako looked at Yuri critically over her glass. She gave a small nod before placing her glass down giving Yuri her full attention.

"He skates like a dancer; all emotion. His body is an instrument and that has everything to do with his ballet background. His ballet background is what made the transfer to ice skating easy." She paused a little bit, opening her mouth before quickly shutting it again once or twice, trying to collect her words before speaking again.

"He finds confidence in performing woman's roles." That shook Yuri just a bit.

"Does he...?"

"Identify as a girl?" Minako finished. Yuri gave a slight nod of the head.

"I don't know, honestly. It could be because of the way I treated him while he was still a full time dancer, but... he feels more confident when playing the woman parts. And it's only the woman's parts, not girls, or men, or boys, but the woman's part. I never understood why. Maybe you could ask him for me?"

Yuri let out a huff that translated to, _as if._

"So just... when you plan for his free skate, plan it for beauty and complexity before you plan it for masculinity." Minako gave herself a quick nod, before going back to work leaving Yuri to contemplate Yuuri's world record-breaking routines.

* * *

"So he's seriously there training you?" Phichit asked over Skype. It was late at night in Japan after a long day's practice while Phichit's day was just starting in America.

"He's been here a month now, I don't think he's leaving." Yuuri said, huff of disbelief in his voice.

"You say that as if you want him to leave!" Phichit admonished causing Yuuri to laugh.

"No! No, I want him to be here, it's been great Phichit. He's a world record holder, he's an amazing skater and he... he actually thinks I can do this? He's taking this seriously?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Phichit asked. "You're an excellent skater, if I wanted to get revenge on someone I would use you too. I mean how many hidden talents do you have? I mean does he know about your... _extra curricular_ dancing activities?"

"Phichit I will fly over to America to bitch slap you."

"Yuuri so dirty! Is that Yuri's influence on you?" Yuuri groaned, causing Phichit to laugh. "Plus it's not like you can even fly over to America with nationals in three days."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"I'm sure you'll be excellent." Phichit said, giving off a small laugh before he went silent again. "I miss you, you know... this face time thing really doesn't cut it."

"I know... I miss you too, but this is better than nothing."

"Yeah..." It got quiet for a moment, a heavy sadness filling the room before Yuuri shook his head.

"Enough of that, tell me something happy... please."

"Oh!" Phichit brightened up. "Someone sent me flowers recently."

* * *

"Alright now, this is nationals, if you don't come out of this with a gold you've been a waste of my time." Yuri said simply.

"What?" Yuuri looked terrified.

"Yeah, I mean, look around at this competition of yours." Yuri looked around the rink, but he felt Yuuri's eyes stay worried on him. "There is none, you could beat these people with that shitty 6th place performance, but now? Now you're a world record breaker."

"No I'm not."

"Details." Yuri huffed. "You'd dare go against your coach?"

"No." Yuuri said a tiny bit of bite in his tone.

"Wrong answer you stupid pig! You always go against me, I'm your worst enemy after everyone on the ice." Yuuri looked absolutely shocked and a tiny bit scandalized.

"But I'm friends with some of those people."

"Off the ice, sure you are, but during competition? When it's your time to skate? That ice is your Bitch, and you better work it." Yuri poked the younger skater in the shoulder to emphasize his point. "Got it?"

"I-I... Yes, coach." Yuuri said with a nod to his head.

"Good, now for your warm up, don't do any jumps or step sequences or anything from your routines-"

"That's crazy-"

"No, that's what you're going to do understand? You're going to go out there, and you're going to skate some shits and giggles stuff you do by yourself when you think I'm not watching."

"Coach that's kind of creepy." Yuri huffed as he began to push Yuuri closer towards the warm up rink.

"Yeah, oh well guess who doesn't give a shit. Now listen here, go out there and... what does that prima ballerina always say? Embrace your inner woman, enthrall all beings?"

"Be a pork cutlet bowl, fatale that enthralls all men." Yuuri said a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, enthrall all men, women, children, dogs I don't give a shit just enthrall all the people you need to. Charm them, sexually awaken children in the audience-"

"YURI!"

"Go you damned pig." With that, Yuri unceremoniously pushed the younger skater onto the ice. Yuuri huffed out in annoyance and glared at Yuri before softening his features and taking to the ice.

"Damn maybe take it a bit easier kid..."

Cause Yuuri was in fact enthralling the audience. It wasn't sexual, not yet, he was still to young for that, but it was pure and it was enticing in the way a deer in the woods is enticing to a wandering traveler. Innocent in it's beauty, yet seemingly untouchable. Yuri let a victorious smirk cover his face as he contemplated recording this to send to Viktor who (from what Yuri hears) wants to dedicate his senior debuting season to missed opportunities.

_What a little bitch._

"He's so pretty..." Yuri looked around confused before his eyes landed on a small boy in the stands not to far away from him. He had a small bit of red in his hair and he had one pointed tooth sticking out from his smile. He watched as the boy tugged on his mother's arm not taking his gaze away from the ice. Yuri followed his line of sight to see him gazing at Yuuri, who was spinning to his own song on the ice. "I'm going to marry him someday mom."

"Of course sweetie."

_That fucking katsudon actually did it..._

_Maybe a future program dedicated to something more sexual could actually be in the cards for the damned pig._

* * *

The gold hung snugly around Yuuri's neck and as he looked towards his coach he saw something there that made him feel happier than any medal could.

The look on his coach's face was pride, and Yuuri couldn't be happier.

* * *

"We need to prepare you for Skate America, what you did at nationals is child-play when compared to what you need to do to get gold there do you understand me?"

"Yes coach."

"Yes coach?"

"I mean screw you?"

"Better."

* * *

When Skate America came by Yuuri felt something like resolve and ease settle into his bones. It wasn't something he was prepared for, especially when at this time he was supposed to be filled with panic. It could be the fact that he was close to Phichit again after so long that eased his nerves, or it could also be the lack of pressure Yuri's been putting on him.

Phichit was still laughing amicably besides him when Yuuri looked over his shoulder at his coach who was walking behind the two silently starring at his phone. It was the silence that was off-setting for Yuuri. He knew that something was wrong with Yuri if he wasn't actively insulting him.

Yuuri stopped taking his coach's insults to heart a little over a month ago when he hit the ice hard enough to start bleeding and Yuri offered to helicopter lift him off the ice skating rink to the nearest hospital. It was crazy, and Yuuri had not laughed harder in his life.

He wanted to bring a smile to Yuri's face like he had done for him.

"Yuuri...?" Phichit asked bringing Yuuri out of his musings. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

Later that night Yuuri knocked on Yuri's hotel room door. There was a large amount of cursing on the other side before it was thrown open. "What do you want you damned pig?"

"I need to borrow your phone." _Not a lie._ "You have some recordings of my performances on it that I wanted to see as a reference for tomorrow." _That was a lie._ Yuuri pushed his way into Yuri's room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing. You don't need that shit- hey! Get back here!" Yuri reached out to stop the Japanese skater, but he was too slick, damn him! "Let go of my phone!"

Yuuri opened it and hopped over the bed after Yuri tried to corner him. Yuri saw the younger skater bring the phone to his ear and doubled his efforts, tackling Yuuri to the floor.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

"Yura?" Yuri froze at the voice he recognized coming through the phone.

"You called..."

"Yura?" Otabek's voice rang louder this time.

"He makes you smile." Yuuri said simply, handing the phone over to Yuri before getting off the floor. "I'm happy here with Phichit, I missed my best friend and I had a feeling you missed yours..."

"It's been months and I can't believe the first time you call me is through a butt-dial, I'm hanging-"

"Otabek?" Yuri wanted to wince at the way his voice cracked.

"So you did mean to actually call me?" Otabek asked through the phone, disbelief evident. Yuri looked panicked at Yuuri, who simply gave him a smug look Yuri was all too familiar with as he had seen it on his face in the mirror many times before. Yuuri nudged the phone into Yuri's hand more firmly before going up to leave, he gave a final wave to Yuri before closing the door behind him.

"Yura?"

"Yes it's me, I... Otabek?"

"Yes?"

"I created a monster." Yuri said, but he could not deny the smile that played on his lips.

* * *

It was the second day of Skate America and Yuri wanted to rip his hair out.

Yuuri placed first yesterday, setting a personal best about 10 points short of beating Nikiforov out of his world record. It was a great day! Yuri went out to celebrate that night and left Yuuri with his friend. Everything was going great!

So why _was the little bitch having a panic attack right now?_

"Come on, we're going downstairs."

"Why?" Now Yuri was really worried. There was nothing in Yuuri's voice, not any joy, sadness, nervousness... not any bite.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuri huffed out in frustration. "Why are you like this? You're in first place; you should be fine, you should be happy! What the fuck is going on?!"

"I've never been first before in a major competition."

"Well there's always a first for something!" Yuri threw his hands up in the air annoyance evident in his movements.

"But I'M NOT USED TO IT! I've never been first for ANYTHING and you expect me to handle it well!" Yuuri yelled in rage.

"I don't know!"

"You are clueless!" Yuuri yelled in anger. Tears began to stream down his face. "I get anxious, I get panic attacks, I've never been at the top, and you've never coached anyone in your entire life and you expect me to just... be okay?" Yuuri asked mimicking his coach's own enraged movements. "You expect me to handle the pressure of being in first so well when I have never been first at anything in my life!"

"Yes I do!"

"WHY?!"

"Because you DESERVE FIRST YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" Yuri exploded. If the situation weren't so serious, Yuri would have laughed at the expression of sheer wonderment that passed over Yuuri's face. "Don't you understand? You're so close to reaching world record status, you're so close to being the best and here you are fucking freaking out 'cause you don't think you're supposed to be at the top! Why don't you quit if this is how it's gonna be? You would have quit a long time ago if you didn't love the world of skating and the attention it brings." Yuri grabbed the younger skater's shoulders and shook him a little bit.

"You know why I didn't quit! I have to kick Nikiforov from the top and I wouldn't have gotten this far if you didn't hone my skill and my desires... even if you are inexperienced and look like a juvenile delinquent when you stand rink side with me. You know what? You may be an utter bastard who wouldn't escape his teen angst phase if his life depended on it, but you are easily one of the best if not the best coach I've ever had."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, even if you're the stupidest pig I've ever had to coach, you're the best student I've ever had." Yuuri let out a gross laugh filled with tears.

"I'm the only student you've ever had."

"Exactly."

"You dumb delinquent coach."

"Come on you damn pig, you've got a medal to win."

* * *

"I still can't believe you show up rink-side with me in a matrix style leather jacket."

"You need to win a couple of more gold medals before you're allowed to criticize my fashion you TJMax sales rack."

* * *

"And finally we have Katsuki Yuuri skating to Moonlight Sonata, let's see if he'll be able to hold onto his first place status from yesterday."

Yuri could see the way the program changed the moment the first few notes started to play. Going with his program theme of rebirth, Yuri's short program symbolized the deconstruction of something old, the unmaking of a man before the building of a new one. Yuuri's free program, following his short one, was about rebuilding oneself from the pieces broken before him. While his short program was as violent and self destructive as it was therapeutic, this piece was flowing.

Yuuri liked to act this story as the man being stitched back together; from the pieces left behind, but now... something was different.

Yuuri was no longer the man being stitched together; he was the god, the higher being doing the stitching. He was in control of his own life and it was beautiful in a way that Yuri knew would not only medal him... but also put him above Nikiforov.

And he did.

It was masterful.

It was inspiring.

But above all, it had an arrogance and confidence that was necessary when playing a god.

"What a stunning step sequence!"

 _Scratch that,_ Yuri thought, _a goddess._

 _We'll need a wardrobe change._ Yuri thought as he saw the younger skater take his last pose in the form fitting masculine suit.

* * *

"YUURI KATSUKI HAS DONE IT! THE INK HASN'T EVEN DRIED AND HE HAS ALREADY TAKEN VIKTOR NIKIFOROV'S WORLD TITLE!"

"What a year to be a skating fan... what a year."

* * *

"Mr. Katsuki! Mr. Plisetsky!"

All Yuuri wanted to do was go back to his hotel room and take a long nap after that performance, but it seemed the reporters wanted something else entirely.

"What?" Yuri huffed out, taking a stance in front of Yuuri. Yuuri could have thanked him, if it weren't for the fact that there were camera's everywhere and Yuuri knew Yuri wouldn't appreciate the sentiment.

"How do you feel about first Nikiforov, your old rink mate, and now Katsuki your own student taking one of your old Junior world titles?"

"Better my student than that Russian Princess, next."

"Do you have any comments to add to Katsuki's performance?"

"It was shit, he could do better. I wanted him to surpass Nikiforov by at least 10 points and the brat couldn't even do that." Yuuri tried really hard to stifle his snort of laughter.

"Well then what would you change?" The same reporter asked.

"The costume." Yuri could feel the curious eyes of Yuuri on his back. "It no longer fits the narrative of the story we're trying to tell, as I'm sure you could all see. Anything else? No? Well-"

"One last statement! We recently learned that in his senior debut Nikiforov has gotten within ten points of your senior free skate world record. While Nikiforov does not yet know about his recent... usurpation in the junior's world record book you have this information. How does it feel to know that you are so close to losing your world titles in seniors after just recently losing them in Juniors?"

"Listen here you little bi-" Yuri stopped talking as he felt a tug on his clothes. He looked down to his side to see Yuuri standing there. He looked up at Yuri for permission before turning towards the cameras.

"Let Nikiforov try to take my coach's world records, any and all records of Nikiforov's success will be over shadowed by my own name once I reach seniors. Thank you." With that Yuuri bowed and turned away from the reporters. His coach's laughter followed him to the elevator.

* * *

"They're going to play this as a rivalry you know."

"Let them, it'll help with your publicity won't it?"

"Of course it will pig, but do you want this?"

"Well, at least he won't ever be able to forget my name again."

* * *

Yuuri was going back to the Junior Worlds and this time he was going with three gold medals, and a world record breaking free skate under his belt.

He loved it.

Yuuri was applying his make-up for short program when the door behind him opened up. "Coach? Where have you been? I could have used your help a couple of minutes ago when I was doing my winged eye liner, but I guess late is better than never... can you zip me up, please- Wait, I got this! Old man zip me the fuck up?"

Yuuri let out a small snort of laughter as he looked back into his hand held mirror. He applied a violent red to his lips before smudging it; to give the look of a desperate man. He felt hands move to do his zipper, and a slight tap to the shoulder let him know Yuri was done.

But that was odd, Yuri always grumbles when Yuuri asks him to do this so why was he-

That was not his coach.

"Viktor... what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and see my younger rival. I hear you're going to take away all my recent junior world titles away from me."

"He's already taken one, two more to go you little shit, now why are you here?"

"Oi, stay out of our business old man!" Yuuri saw the look of endearment on Viktor's face turn to annoyance when Yuuri's coach walked into the room.

"I'm supposed to be in here, you damned idiot."

"No your not, you were supposed to compete, I have just as much right to be here as-"

"No you don't. Get out." Yuuri said simply. "You clearly came in here to what? Intimidate me? Tell me I stole the best senior's male figure skater from the rest of the world to coach my useless ass? Cause I've heard it all before." Yuuri huffed, letting a little bit of the dancer intimidation out in his aura as he went to open the door for Viktor.

"That's not why I'm here!"

"Oh, so you coming in here unannounced to insult my coach, and talk about my recent world title over you is what foreplay? Leading up to you telling me how interested you are in me? Want to get lunch afterwards. 'Sorry I couldn't remember you, but now that you matter, you're very important to me, want to get lunch?'" Yuuri hissed in annoyance.

"Yuuri-"

"Please leave." And Viktor did as Yuuri asked. "Viktor…" Yuuri said, after a moments thought when Viktor was just passing through the doorway. Viktor stopped and Yuri saw the two of them make eye contact. "Good luck in seniors."

"I did only want to talk to you, I'm sorry if I have offended you. I hope you get everything you want from this competition... Gold looks good on you."

With that Viktor left and Yuuri closed the door.

* * *

Yuri saw it in the way he skated; it was desperate, it was angry and it was disheartened. It showed regret for the way Yuuri treated Viktor.

It also pushed Yuuri to prove that he could compete against Viktor, that he could be considered as a threat. It pushed him over the edge and Yuri got that 10+ point difference he wanted.

But Yuuri didn't look happy.

"He almost dedicated his senior debut to you." Yuri said after Yuuri let out the third sigh in ten minutes. That caught the brat's attention.

"What?"

"His theme was going to be _lost opportunities_ , he was going to dedicate his short program to the idea of walking past your soul mate on the street and not turning around to talk to them. The idea that you can miss out on so much in life, by just not turning around."

Yuri looked to his side to see a small smile tugging on Yuuri's face.

"What a stupid theme." Yuuri said, but Yuri could hear the smile in his voice.

"Damn straight it is."

"How did a romantic idiot like that ever take your titles?" Yuuri asked, laughter in his voice.

"No idea, that's why we're trying to save them."

"2 out of 3." Yuuri said.

"Let's make 3 for 3 tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah." Yuuri said, and a comfortable silence filled the car before the little pig opened his mouth again. "Thank you."

"Don't get sappy on me now, you damned fool."

"You got it, old man."

* * *

The next day Yuuri showed up to skate his free program in his newly tailored costume, made specifically to turn Yuuri's slightly masculine frame into something more androgynous. A flowing sheer skirt swished around his legs like moonlight on moving water and Yuuri felt beautiful.

"Now listen here, go out there and don't choke or else."

"Thanks coach- I-I mean... Fuck you!" Yuuri said. Yuri felt his heart swell.

 _They grow up so fast..._ "Go wipe the floor with Nikiforov, you little bitch!" Yuri felt a tear slide down his face in pride as he watched Yuuri subtly give him the finger as he skated away.

Yuuri's eyes flickered to the stands and something passed over his face. Yuri followed his gaze to see a poorly disguised Nikiforov. He looked back to Yuuri to see him wink and blow a kiss before waving to the rest of the audience. Yuri turned his head quickly to Viktor to see him almost fall down the stairs, face beet red and Yuri's day was made.

What a monster he had made... what a beautiful little monster.

Speaking of the little monster, what the fuck was he doing? He's changing around the routine? Without his permission? _Where the fuck did he get the nerve? Where did he learn that?!_

 _"_ YUURI KATSUKI LANDS A TRIPLE AXEL TOE LOOP COMBINATION A SIGNATURE MOVE OF PLISETSKY'S WHEN HE WAS A _SENIOR_ SKATER!"

_That little shit! He got it from me._

* * *

"You have a junior world champions gold under your belts as well as three new world record titles, Mr. Katsuki, what is next?"

"The senior division of course."

* * *

Training for his senior division debut was a lot harder than Yuuri ever expected it to be, but he loved every minute of it.

"Again! You need to re-evaluate your center when you take a jump you fucking useless pig! Change your center and stop landing on your ass!"

"Yura..." Oh yes, and Otabek seems to be visiting more often now that Yuuri's a senior skater. While Yuuri very much liked Otabek, and enjoyed the times Otabek came to train with them, Yuuri was not stupid and knew whom he was really here to see.

"What! He's got to get consistent quads if he has any hope of wiping the floor with Nikiforov's ass." Yuri said turning to Otabek.

"Please, we all know that all I'd have to do was ask and Nikiforov's ass would be mine." Yuuri said getting up off the ice after his most recent failed quad attempt. "This is more a matter of pride than anything else."

"Then get your prideful ass going on that quad!"

"Fuck off."

"Fuck you!" Yuuri huffed at his coach before turning around and focusing on his core as he went into the next attempt at a quad. He landed it, wobbly, but he landed it.

"Again!"

"Yes coach!" This time the jump landed better than before.

"You two are crazy." Otabek said to Yuri.

"We're crazy, but it works for us." Otabek noted the fond tone in Yuri's voice before he turned his eyes to the object of Yuri's current affection.

* * *

"Would it be easier if we changed our training headquarters to Kazakhstan?"

"What the fuck does that mean brat?"

"I love my family and friends don't get me wrong, but-"

"But what?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"What does it matter to-"

"I don't want to be the reason the two of you have to be separated."

Yuri was not expecting this conversation to be had during the drive back from dropping Otabek off at the airport. Yuuri looked up at his coach from the passenger seat, eyes hooded by long lashes, but with an inquisitive look still present.

"You're not the reason for anything you damn brat."

"Then what-"

"I'm Russian kid, we don't... they don't..." Yuri trailed off his eyes looking to the road ahead of them.

"My parents don't care, you know." Yuuri said. He took a stuttering breath before he continued talking. "I'm... I know you love him cause it's the same look I used to give to Yuko, it was... it was the same look I used to give to my friend Hideki before he moved, before I could understand what that look meant."

"Listen here kid-"

"No, for once you listen! My mother and father tell me 'love is love'! When people at school used to call me names because I took ballet, because I liked being a girl sometimes, because I didn't always fit with what they wanted my mother and father and sister would pull me aside and tell me they loved me no matter what because love is love!" Yuuri huffed out tears running down his face.

"And I need you to know your country might hate you, my country might hate you, but this little town, at my little sanctuary, at our little sanctuary in Yutopia love is love." Yuuri said. "I like girls and I like boys and my country might hate me, but everyone that loves me doesn't. The same goes for you."

Yuri was honestly stunned into silence as he rolled slowly into the red light.

"Are you..."

"My family is yours, you've been living here with us for close to a year and a half. Know that we support you no matter what."

"You're too young for this shit."

"I'm 16."

"You're still too young for this."

"Delinquent."

"Pig."

* * *

"That was a rip off, you deserved gold." Yuri whinned for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past tens minutes. Yuuri rolled his eyes then looked to Otabek who had started to become a constant costumer (and possible resident) at Yutopia a couple of months ago. They shared a look and a laugh at the exasperate Yuri who continued to moan and groan.

"I can't believe you two are laughing like this when Nikiforov stole your senior debut gold by a _tenth_ of a point!" Yuri said grasping onto Yuuri's silver medal shaking it in front of his face. Otabek and Yuuri erupted in another round of laughter at Yuri's dramatics.

"Then we'll just have to step up our game next season by two tenths!" Yuuri said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. Otabek let out a final sigh of disbelief before bending down to kiss Yuri's cheek.

"Congrats on the silver Yuuri, really you did great. And I'll see you back in the hotel room, okay Yura?" Otabek said. He left after Yuri gave him a quick nod.

"You know we'll need to do more than-"

"Yuuri!" Yuri felt a grey hair growing at the sound of that voice and finally understood why Yakov had lost his hair at such a young age.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked, turning around to face the approaching skater.

"Congratulations on silver! What a debut entrance to the senior division." He said smiling down at Yuuri.

"He was robbed gold." Yuri huffed, glaring at the gold medal that adorned Viktor's neck. Yuuri looked over his shoulder to glare once at his coach before turning back to Viktor.

"Thank you Viktor, and congratulations on your gold. Two years in a row is quite impressive."

"But, let me guess, don't hope for that third year cause you were just warming up?"

"Absolutely." Viktor's face flushed the brightest red Yuri had ever seen and Yuri knew the exact face of smug confidence that graced Yuuri's face to cause Viktor's to flush so red. "After all, I do believe I would look better in gold, silver would match your hair so much better." Yuuri said as he absently reached out and brought some of Viktor's hair between his fingers. Yuri was ready to burst out laughing for Viktor has passed red and had gone straight to purple.

"Yes... I-I mean, well I'm sure you'd look good in gold, but I mean..." Viktor huffed once and got his bearings. "It was an honor to skate on the ice with you again Yuuri."

 _Oh no!_ Yuri thought, _Lay a hand on that boy and it will be the last thing you do Nikiforov!"_

"Maybe after the ceremony and everything..." Viktor looked up at Yuri, and that was the biggest mistake he could have ever made. "We could never ever see each other again, I gotta go." He then high tailed it out of there.

"Viktor...?" That tone of voice almost made Yuri take back intimidating Viktor enough to push him away from Yuuri. Before Yuri could question this newfound emotion (regret) any further he shook his head and draped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

"Come on, forget about the Russian boy and let's get ice cream. I heard there's a great place down the street."

"We can't just leave Otabek at the hotel to get ice cream... can we?"

"It's his loss." Yuuri rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Oi pig, what are you doing?" Yuuri put his finger to his lips before going to speak into the phone.

"Hey a pretty boy just blew me off, the Russian Punk and I are going to get make-up ice cream do you-" Yuuri grew silent. "Yes I'm okay... No... No... Otabek please you don't need to beat him up... I'm sure you and Yuri know plenty of places to hide a body, but..." Yuri was trying to stifle his laughter as he led his charge out the door. "Listen Otabek I just called you to ask what flavor ice cream you wanted not to discuss where to hide a body!"

* * *

"Stupid Viktor and his stupid pretty hair..." Yuuri said around his ice cream. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"Who knows, he's stupid and you can do better."

* * *

Next year it was Yuuri's turn to wear gold at the Grand Pris finals and Viktor silver. In a sad petty attempt to get back at Viktor for the way he brushed him off last year, Yuuri looked Viktor in the eyes and said, "I was right, silver does suit you."

Yuri cackled all the way home.

But he didn't know about the note Viktor slipped Yuuri.

* * *

"Yuri dear? Can you please help me with dinner?" Yuri looked up from his reclined position on Otabek to look at Yuuri's mother. In the past three years, Yuri had started to consider Yutopia his home as well as everyone in it his family.

But he would never admit that to anyone… except maybe his grandfather. He would have to call him, to tell him to visit at a later time.

"Fine." Yuri groaned in annoyance pecking Otabek on the lips before moving towards Hiroko. Hiroko's smile only grew wider as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She had mumbled something quickly that Yuri didn't quite catch but let it slide as she handed him an apron.

"I think it's time I teach you how to make katsudon." Yuri jolted to a stop, his apron half on.

"Wait… isn't-isn't that a secret family recipe?" He asked.

"Yes it is." She said with a simple nod before clapping her hands together. "Now first wash your-"

"You're teaching me your secret family recipe for the second best food on earth?" Yuri asked again shock spreading all over his features.

"Of course I'm teaching you this, you're family!" She said it so simply that it took Yuri a moment for the words to register. He always considered them family, but for it to be said out loud so easily…"Plus I have a feeling that Mr. Altin out there is here to stay and I know how much he loves my cooking so-"

Yuri didn't know when or how it happened, but suddenly he was hugging the older woman.

"I don't remember my mother or my father… I've only ever had my grandfather and… I just always imagined my parents would have been like you and-"

"Oh come now dear." Hiroko pulled away from the hug to put both her hands against his face. "You became my son when you offered to helicopter Yuuri to safety after a small fall-"

"That was no small fall and you know-"

"Tell your grandfather to come here." Hiroko said suddenly, almost urgently.

"Where the hell did that-"

"I figured we should keep the family close." She said simply turning back towards the kitchen ingredients.

"But-"

"Do you not consider me a mother? Mari a sister? Toshiya a father? Yuuri a-"

"Yuuri's my student." Yuri said definitely.

"But he is also your brother." Yuri didn't have anything to say to that. She gave Yuri a quick nod before fully turning back to her cooking. "Now son the first thing we do in the kitchen is wash our hands."

* * *

Yuri called his grandfather that night and told him to pack his bags and make the permanent move to a small, warm little town known as Hasetsu.

* * *

While Hiroko pulled Yuri into the kitchen, Otabek went in search of the other Yuuri. He found him talking to Phichit on Skype in his room.

"So you have kept up with the pole!"

"Phichit just because Minako has a pole in her studio does not mean I've used it-"

"You better not be using it." Otabek said, walking into the room after Yuuri gave him a quick nod in greeting. "Imagine Yuri's face when he hears you know how to pole dance? His own protégé, his little brother? As capable as a stripper?"

Yuuri playfully shoved him as Otabek took a seat next to him on the bed. Otabek gave a quick wave to Phichit over the phone.

"Hey, how's life going over there at the onsen?" Phichit asked, the laugh still ringing in his voice. Otabek gave him a thumb's up over the screen starting another round of laughter from the boy.

"Can I borrow Yuuri?" He asked. Phichit gave him a small nod, said his goodbyes then hung up. Yuuri put his phone away before turning his full attention towards Otabek.

"Do you want to do this here or…?" Yuuri asked. Otabek gave a quick nod towards the door before getting up. Yuuri followed him outside his room, down the hall, past the kitchen, all the way out of the onsen and onto the beach where Otabek finally sat down. Yuuri took a spot next to him and the two sat in silence for a moment before Otabek finally moved.

He put a small black velvet box in Yuuri's hand; inside was a simple wedding ring.

"Otabek, I'm flattered honestly, but I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you marrying his soon to be 18 year old skating protégé." Otabek's laughter rang through the night air of the beach as he reached for the ring in Yuuri's hands. "I mean, I'm sure we could figure out some way to elope, but I'm in the middle of a successful skating career, the prime of my youth and I don't think I'm quite ready to settle down."

"You two are the same person sometimes I swear." He said fondly looking down at the ring. "I want to marry him, and I wanted your blessing to do so."

Now that caught Yuuri off guard.

"My… blessing?" Otabek gave him a sturdy nod. "Why?"

"He's your brother." Yuuri's heart broke a little bit at that.

"I've considered him a brother for the longest time, but we're not really… he's my coach he's not…"

"Yuri grew up without a family. His parents died when he was very young and he was raised by his grandfather."

"Then shouldn't you ask his grandfather?"

"He's already given me permission."

"Then why do you need to ask me?" Otabek went silent; he looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking.

"Because you're his baby brother-"

"I'm not a baby-"

"And your older sister is his younger sister, he considers your mother his mother, your father his father… I consider you my boyfriends younger brother." Otabek said with a shrug. Yuuri grew silent a moment, and the sound of the surf almost drowned out his next words.

"Fiancé's… I'm your fiancé's younger brother." Otabek gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Have you asked the rest of my family yet?"

"Yes, your mother was distracting him so I could sneak you out of the house to ask." Yuuri laughed whole-heartedly at that.

"Of course she was." He sighed contently before getting up off the sand. He wiped himself down before extending his hand out to Otabek to help him up. "Come on." He said dragging Otabek towards the road.

"Home's that way." Otabek said pointing in the opposite direction Yuuri was going.

"I know."

"So…?"

"So, we're going to the supermarket to get ice cream, we need a reason to have been gone this long."

"And the reason is ice cream?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling Yuri is going to be craving some rocky road after dinner tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Yuuri let out a full-bellied laugh and thought back to the scene he saw on the way out of the onsen, of his brother standing side by side with his mother, leaning over the well-known, worn family recipe book.

"Let's call it brother's intuition."

* * *

The next morning before practice, Yuri told the rest of the family he invited his grandfather to live with them in Hasetsu.

"I… I wanted him to meet the rest of my family." There was a heavy silence before Mari broke it.

"Thank God! No offense Mom, but I hear Grandparents spoil their grandchildren absolutely rotten and I know I've missed out on that opportunity and I want to see if it's true or not."

"Well we could put this myth to rest ourselves if any of my three children decided to have grandkids."

"Mom!" Mari huffed.

"I'm just saying, I'm not getting any younger."

The smile on Yuri's face lasted the whole day.

* * *

Nikolai Plisetsky arrived on a snowy winter's day between skating competitions to the bustling warmth of Yutopia. A sweet woman greeted him by the door and quickly brought him from the chilly entry room to a warm table close to the fire in the inn's dinning area. Nikolai had just a moment to think that it was too quiet for his Yurochka to be residing here when a bark of Russian cursing was heard down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMNED PIG!"

"GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST OLD MAN!" A young Japanese boy Nikolai recognized as Yuuri Katsuki ran into the room carrying a very aged Potya.

"PUT MY DAMNED CAT DOWN SHE'S GETTING TO OLD FOR YOUR-" Yuri stopped yelling at the younger man when he saw his grandfather sitting in the inn.

"Potya loves me more than you and you know it."

"Yeah well Mari likes me more." Yuri couldn't seem to resist the bite back as he went over towards his grandfather.

"You take that back." Yuuri gasped before following Yuri's line of sight towards the old man who was sitting in the floor in front of him. "Oh fuck-"

"Language!" The woman who let him in reprimanded the younger boy. She put down a thing of warm tea in front of Nikolai and he thanked her before taking a sip. "The two of you! Who would have thought my sons would have such dirty mouths!"

He nearly spit out his tea. He felt two sets of hands rubbing his back as he caught his breath. He watched as the Japanese skater sat in front of him and put Potya in his lap. He almost started another coughing fit when she actually started to actually purr.

_Potya only likes Yurochka._

"You okay grandpa?"

"Yu-chan this is your grandfather?" The woman asked. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize! Why didn't you tell me he was coming dear I would have cleaned up, prepared a better dinner- oh I don't know I would have done something."

"I didn't want you stressing out cause I knew you would and it's not that big of a deal-" Yuri started to say.

"Not that big of a deal! Yu-chan this man raised you! I wanted to make a good impression."

Nikolai was laughing before he even knew what he was doing. "You've already made an excellent impression Ms. Katsuki."

"Please, call me Hiroko Mr. Plisetsky. Are you okay? Do you need water? Some more tea? Anything-"

"Please, I'm fine Hiroko. You've done everything fine, my grandson on the other hand." Nikolai turned to Yuri who began to sputter in disbelief.

"Me? That little shit over there stole Potya!"

"She doesn't seem to mind." Yuuri teased before turning towards Nikolai. "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, I swear I'm much better behaved than this-"

"Well ain't that a fucking lie." Yuri huffed.

"Yurochka!" Nikolai yelled out in shock, causing laughter to ring out around him.

That included behind him.

"Are our children arguing again, dear?" Nikolai turned around to see an older man walk in followed by a younger girl between Yuuri and Yurochka's age, and a man Nikolai knew to be Otabek.

"When don't they argue Dad?" The girl said as she walked past Yuuri to pick Potya off of his lap. Nikolai went to stop her but froze in shock when he realized that cat was not, in fact, about to attack the girl. He also watched as she continued to walk around her brother to sit down next to Yurochka leaning into him as she put Potya in her lap, the cat purring away.

Nikolai was just a touch jealous.

"Mari, I worked hard to get Potya-"

"And yet here she is in my lap." She said before moving Potya to Yuri's lap. "And now she's with Yuri."

"And that's why you're my favorite sibling." Yuuri scoffed across the table mumbling angrily in Japanese.

After quickly checking over Potya in his lap, Yuri turned to his grandfather. "I'm sure you want introductions right? Across the table is the pig, my student Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri stuck his tongue out at Yuri quickly before giving a bright smile to Nikolai across the table and only one thought passed through his head.

_That boy's going to be a heartbreaker one day._

"To your right is his mother-" at a heavy look from Hiroko ,Yuri gave a huff before speaking again, "our mother Hiroko and behind her is her husband Toshiya." Nikolai turned his eyes upwards towards the warm smile of the man in glasses.

"And finally my favorite sibling-"

"Hah!"

"What?!"

"Mari." Yuri continued as if the interruptions to his introductions never happened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gramps, we've heard so much about you and I'm so excited to have your porsh, biroshk…?" Mari turned to Yuri with a raised eye.

"Pirozhki." Yuri said.

"Yes! That! He's says you make the best Pirozhki ever and while I adore, my mother's cooking I would love to try some authentic Russian food. Especially Russian food my favorite brother talks so highly of."

"Do I no longer exist?" Yuuri whinned from across the table getting a small laugh from the rest of the family.

"I'd say we both no longer exist." Otabek said as he took a seat next to Yuuri, bumping shoulders with him comradely.

"Grandpa already knows you." Yuri huffed at his boyfriend.

"So?" Yuuri asked. Yuri gave out a soft groan before turning back to his grandfather.

"Finally you know Otabek, my boyfriend." Nikolai noticed the smug look the Katsuki's and Otabek shared when his grandson was not looking.

_Oh? So that's how it is._

"And that's the family." Yuri finished with an easy shrug and a fond smile.

"Yes, yes it is." Nikolai agreed a fond smile growing on his own face.

* * *

"So when is he going to ask my grandson to marry him?" Nikolai asked Hiroko later that night when it was just the two of them.

"He was waiting for you to get here. It could be any day now."

"I see… so tell me." Nikolai said walking into the kitchen. "How do I make this Katsudon my grandson is so enamored with."

"I'll teach you if you teach me how to make this Pirozhki." Nikolai laughed as he put an apron around his waist.

"It sounds like a deal Miss Hiroko."

"Let's get started."

* * *

After the excitement of Nikolai coming to move in with the rest of the Katsuki family ended, it was back to competitions, or more importantly back to the Grand Pris final to take place in Switzerland that year.

"Ugh we'll be in Chris' home country." Yuri bemoaned on the flight to his student.

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"He's ridiculous?" Yuri said as if it actually answered the question.

When they landed, Yuuri realized, to his horror, that his coach's response was a valid answer. If Yuri's old "Angel's" were horrible, Chris fangirls were _insane._ Yuuri counted 5 fan posters solely dedicated to his butt.

"I told you… ridiculous." Yuri huffed from behind Yuuri as he distastefully looked at a group of girls carrying a life sized cardboard cut out of him to the rink.

"At least my fans aren't this crazy." Yuuri said.

"What fans?" Yuri asked between cackles that only grew louder as Yuuri attempted to tackle him to the ground.

"You take that back!" Yuuri huffed as he tried to get Yuri in a headlock.

That backfired rather spectacularly.

"No way you damned pig!" Yuri yelled as he ruffled Yuuri's hair from his own headlock.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri heard his coach give off a small curse as he released him from his headlock. Yuuri turned face beaming to the voice that caused his coach so much grief.

"Viktor!" Yuri wanted to wince at the blindingly bright smile his student gave to the other man.

"Good luck alright!" Viktor said, not really daring to get that close to the two of them.

"You too!" A small, sweet smile spread over Yuuri's lips and Yuri wanted to curse again at the retreating Russians back because he knew that expression.

He wears it on his face every day when he looks at Otabek.

* * *

"I want to tell him about us."

"Are you sure? Yuri scares the living daylights out of you."

"Yeah he does, but you… this, this is worth me shitting my pants for."

* * *

"Mr. Plisetsky how do you feel about Mr. Katsuki taking a move that was once deemed your signature move and making it his own in competition?"

"It annoys the living shit out of me! Couldn't he have come up with something else?"

"You're the one that keeps putting it in my routines."

"Well I'd rather keep the signature move in the family if I'm going to have to give it away."

Yuuri stuck his tongue out good naturally at Yuri causing the older man to smirk.

_"Piggy."_

_"Delinquent."_

* * *

Yuri was not prepared to be dragged down an empty corridor by Russia's newest skating icon two hours before Yuuri was supposed to begin his free program.

"Listen here you." Viktor turned around poking his finger into Yuri's chest as he spoke. "You scare the living shit out of me, but I like Yuuri too much to give a damn anymore! We've been talking since last years Grand Pris and damn it I want to ask him out on a proper date and-"

Yuri grabbed Viktor by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"You want to what?"

"I really like Yuuri. I've never felt this way for anyone before and I'm going to take him out on a date whether you like it or not." Viktor huffed out.

"I don't think you understand the full severity of this situation." Yuri grit out as he shoved his arm further into Viktor's throat. "Yuuri isn't just my student anymore, he's my brother. Yuuri is my _baby brother_ and you want to take him on a date."

Yuri took a sick satisfaction in the way Viktor's face lost all color.

"Choose your next words wisely because they may be your last." Yuri hissed.

"I want to date your brother because I believe I could fall in love with him and because I want to make him smile everyday for the rest of my life if he'd let me."

Viktor stared Yuri down, not breaking eye contact and after the longest minute of Viktor's life, Yuri let go.

"You have one shot. Mess this up and no man will ever be able to find your body. My family and I guarantee it."

Yuri left Viktor down in the hallway, everything in his being telling him to turn around and take away his blessing.

He didn't want this, but it didn't matter what he wanted.

It mattered what Yuuri wanted.

And due to a lack of better judgment, Yuuri seemed to want Viktor.

* * *

Yuri learned to live with his decision when he saw the look of pure shock on Yuuri's face when he stepped off the ice to be greeted by a spinning hug from Viktor.

He looked over to Yuri, and the look of pure love Yuuri threw at him was what set Yuris heart at ease with his decision.

If Yuri could make his baby brother this happy by simply letting Viktor into his life, then he would.

* * *

When they got back there were streamers and celebrations as the Yuuris walked through the door.

"Congrats on the gold!" Hiroko said as she ran to her two boys placing a multitude of kisses on both of their cheeks before pulling them into a hug. Yuri grumbled the entire time, but he didn't stop it, and Hiroko considered that a victory.

"Mom, stop!" Yuuri laughed out in embarrassment as Hiroko finally pulled away from the hug.

"Listen here mister, I might not be there for competitions, but I do have eyes and a television so what is this about a boyfriend?!" Hiroko asked lightly hitting Yuuri's arm as he flushed bright red. Yuri let out a small chuckle as he went to go and greet his boyfriend.

"Ahh yes!" Mari said from further in the onsen. "Viktor and Yuuri sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-Geeee!" Mari's song turned into a squeal as Yuuri went after her.

"Mari stop!" Yuuri groaned in embarrassment. Laughter filled the room as Nikolai came out of the kitchen carrying what looked to be Pirozhkis.

Yuri went to swipe one from the tray his grandfather was carrying when they were pulled just out of reach.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Not yet!" He said with a laugh as he sat down at the table putting the plate in the center. "This is something special me and Hiroko cooked up together." He said smile on his face as looked towards Yuuri's mother.

"After a little bonding time in the kitchen we discovered… well how about you two give it a try." Hiroko said handing one to Yuri and Yuuri.

Yuuri looked over to Yuri with a question in his eyes.

"I don't know it just looks like Pirozhki to me." He said taking a bite. His eyes widened in shock when he tasted pork, rice and eggs instead of the usual filling. Yuuri and Yuri's eyes mimicked each other bewilderment. They could hear Hiroko laughing at them.

"When they're like this, they truly look like real brothers."

"We call this Pirozhki-Pork Cutlet Bowls." Nikolai said.

"To be renamed something better later. So?" Hiroko said looking towards her boys.

"Fantastic!" Yuuri said around another bite.

"It's really great. You guys are amazing." Yuri said taking another bite as well. With that everyone started digging into their food.

In all the celebration, it took Yuri a moment to notice something was wrong about the banner that hung over the dinning area.

"How did you idiots write a typo?" Yuri felt the silence just as loudly as he heard it.

"What makes you say that, dear?" Hiroko asked, and Yuri was almost put off asking his question by the look of pure excitement on her face.

"Well the banner says 'Congrats on the golds.'" Yuri heard Yuuri choke on his food next to him.

" _Oh shit this is happening."_ He heard the pig whisper to himself in disbelief.

"Yes, it does say that." Hiroko said and Yuri couldn't imagine her smile getting any bigger.

"But, there's only one gold medal, so what's the other gold?"

"It's over there." Nikolai said. Yuri almost didn't want to look, because whatever was behind him was about to make his grandfather cry. Yuri turned his head slowly to the side and gasped, hands going to his mouth.

Behind him Otabek was on a knee with a gold wedding ring in his hand.

"Marry me." He said simply.

"You dick, you can't just pull that crap at me right now! And that wasn't even a question it was a demand! You dick! You absolute-"

"So is that a no?"

"What the fuck? No that's a yes! Get that on my finger right now or so help me." Otabek laughed openly as he slid the gold ring onto his boyfriend- no _fiancé's_ finger. They hugged and kissed to the applause of his family.

"Oh no! Don't start crying, Mom then I'm going to start crying! Oh god I am crying." Mari said as she began to fan her face as if it was going to help her at all.

 _God I'm a part of a family of criers!_ Yuri thought, as he totally did not wipe tears from his own eyes.

His family then engulfed him in the biggest hug he has ever been in and Yuri had never been happier.

* * *

Yuri was sitting in his and Otabek's shared room staring at his finger and the way the light played off the gold.

Otabek asked him to marry him two weeks ago and he was ashamed to say he was still in awe of the damned thing.

A knock pulled him from his musings.

"What?" He yelled as he got off the bed to go and do busy bodywork around his room. The door slide open, then closed and he knew immediately it was not his fiancé at the door because the steps were too heavy. They didn't belong to a figure skater. "Mari? The hell do you want? It's like midnight." He said as he went closer to the door.

Something was wrong with her, Yuri could tell right away because she hasn't said a word yet, nor moved from the door.

"Mari?" He asked.

"Listen I know you're probably not thinking about this, but I need you to understand that if you want this, I'm going to need to prepare for this earlier on than I was originally planning for because I thought I would only need to possibly do this for one brother not two. So If-"

"Mari stop stuttering, what is wrong with you? Who did this? Did you do something? Are you in trouble? What do I need to do! I'll get you out of the country if you need." Yuri grabbed Mari's shoulder's leaning down a little so they were at eye level.

"Gay men can't have babies together."

"Glad to see you passed grad school biology-"

"Please, stop with the sarcasm for a moment, I'm being serious." Mari huffed out before taking a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"I know biologically, I'm not your sister, but over the years I've started to consider you a brother. I know that I don't want to get married and have children-"

"Mari-"

"At least not right now, but…" Mari took a deep breath, "I have thousands of eggs and I wouldn't… I wouldn't mind saving some for… If you wanted a future family that would be biologically attached to us or you or Otabek, I would not mind carrying it for you."

The room was filled with a heavy silence.

"That was weird right? That was weird. You know what forget I ever asked. I just figured since I was offering to Yuuri because there was always a high chance he would marry another man. I know you're not my brother so it was weird especially since we're not even biologically related and-"

"Mari." Yuri finally cut her off.

"Yes."

"If you tell anyone I did this, I will deny it 'til the day I die."

"Deny wha-"

And then he was hugging her as closely as humanly possible. It took a moment for Mari to realize what was happening before she finally returned the hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite brother."

Yuri's laugh was a wet one, but neither of them commented on it.

* * *

Yuri and Yuuri were in the rink together, for once not for practice, but for the sheer enjoyment of the sport. Yuuri was challenging Yuri to all kinds of stupid things on the ice, like who could skate on one foot the longest, who could skate the perimeter of the rink the fastest...

Who could trip the other on the rink first.

That last one was a bad idea as it sent both boys to the floor pretty quickly. When the laughter died down Yuri spoke.

"Be my best man?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

* * *

The wedding took place a little over a year later when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Famous figure skaters around the world and close family friends came together in the small town of Hasetsu to the small onsen of Yutopia to witness the event. It was planned in a way so that it celebrated Russian, Japanese and Kazakhstanian culture seamlessly through food, music, decorations and traditions.

To say it was the wedding of the century would be an understatement.

Between dance battles, drunken friends, pole dancing (Yuri wanted to wash his eyes after that) and a rousing best man's speech... let's just say the wedding was unforgettable, crazy and most importantly...

It was perfect.

Except for one damned detail.

"You know, if you told me 5 years ago I would willingly invite the Russian Princess to my wedding, I would have hit you." Yuri said looking over at his pig brother dancing with Viktor, checked-out from the rest of the world.

"If I told you 5 years ago you'd willingly get married you would have hit me." His husband said next to him. Yuri looked over to give him a quick nod before he turned back towards the Pig and the Princess. As if feeling his stare, Yuuri turned towards the newly married couple and waved, giving Yuri the brightest smile he's ever seen.

So maybe inviting the Princess was a good thing.

* * *

"So what's your wedding gift, pig?"

"I'm letting you have the year off to explore the world with my favorite brother-in-law."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll be training with Viktor in Russia next year. Yakov has already agreed to coach me for the next season so you could have a break."

"Pig-"

"Aren't I the best?"

"I swear to god if you come back pregnant..."

* * *

World traveling with his husband was a crazy thing for Yuri because he never expected that he'd get to do it. When thinking about his future, Yuri never really thought past his late 20's where his ice skating career would end... but here he was at 34 waiting for a taxi at the airport in Russia on his way to pick up his brother/ice skating portégé at the end of his year long honeymoon.

Life was crazy.

Yuri was brought out of his musings when his husband got his attention. He wordlessly pointed towards the car on the side of the road that Yuri was all too familiar with.

"The fuck is Yakov doing here?" Yuri asked turning towards Otabek. Before his husband could answer, Yakov walked over to the two.

"There you are. What kind of delinquents are you? Making an old man wait!" Yakov huffed as he dragged Yuri's luggage towards his car.

"We were expecting a taxi, not the world's oldest man. How's that hair coming along?" Yakov almost screamed as he pushed his hat firmer onto his bald head.

"Why can't you be more like the Japanese Yuuri?"

"Because I like having an actual personality?" Yuri said simply.

"I'm honestly willing to offer you money to permanently coach him." Yakov grumbled as they all piled into his car.

"Over your dead body."

"He's so polite!"

"I know! It's terrible! I've tried to beat it out of him."

"He works well with Viktor."

"Because the damned Princess is enchanted by his beautiful looks."

"Who isn't." Yuri turned his head to the backseat of the car where Otabek sat and gave him a quick nod in agreement.

"Georgi is sexually confused."

"I was there once when he sexually awakened a small boy years ago. It was crazy." Yuri said fondlu.

"Lilia loves him-" Yakov was cut off by a barked laugh from Yuri. He looked to his side briefly to see Yuri turn towards Otabek with his hand out. Otabek was grumbling as he pulled out some cash and handed it to Yuri.

"I told you he could charm even the cruelest of people." Yuri said before gesturing for Yakov to continue.

"I want him."

"To bad Old man, he's mine." Otabek gave a small snort of laughter from the backseat. "What?"

"He could have been Yakov's."

"Well that's tough shit, 'cause I got him first."

* * *

They were dancing together on ice with a lulled love song playing in the background. It was straight out of one of those romance novels Mari loves so much and Yuri wanted to vomit because for fuck's sake they looked like they were in Love. Viktor spun Yuuri around and laughter filled the rink. Yuri looked to the side of the rink to see Mila (wow she grew up), Lilia (still looks like the wicked witch) and who he believed to be Georgi (since they haven't really met) gazing longingly at the two of them.

Viktor cut his hair.

Yuuri grew his out.

Yuuri grew out.

"Oh fuck."

He didn't mean to make his voice resonate so loudly in the rink, but it did.

And now Yuuri was looking right at him.

And Yuri was blinded by the light of Yuuri's smile.

"YURI!" He screamed as he skated to the edge of the rink, hopped over the wall and proceeded to launch himself at Yuri.

"Oi Pig! Get off of me! Why are you so damn heavy." Yuri pushed back out of the hug after a moment to look at the younger skater. "How much weight did you gain?"

_Oh no._

"It's only muscle mass! How much did you gain! I should be calling you piggy." Yuuri laughed his smile still bright, a slight flush covering his cheeks. He pushed his hair back away from his face and Yuri noticed he wasn't wearing glasses. Yuuri licked his lips looked down embarrassed before looking up at Yuri under his lashes. "I missed you, you stupid delinquent."

_He's hot._

Yuri was shocked to say the least. A year could not have changed his brother so much? What was going on here? Sure he was cute, his little brother was always cute, but this? He looked over his shoulder at Otabek who's face was, well it was making a face that was for sure.

"There's my favorite brother-in-law." Yuuri said, adding a small happy laugh to his voice as he then left Yuri to go and hug Otabek. Over the shoulder of the hug, Yuuri could see Otabek's face go from mildly shocked to thoroughly scandalized.

"How was your flight? Are you two okay? Did you bring me anything? No? It's okay though, you got to tell me all about your trip." Yuuri's face was beaming.

"Stop!"

"What?" Yuuri looked over at Yuri, concern and confusion taking over his features.

"You're never leaving the house again."

"What? Why?"

"You're too damn pretty. It's not safe for you out here, with these Russian animals."

"Old man you are Russian."

"But I am of higher quality, I've been living with you in Japan for years now."

"So? Doesn't change the fact that you're Russian, my boyfriends Russian-"

"Yeah, that's gotta stop."

"What!" Yuuri yelled out in outraged disbelief. "Otabek! Back me up here! Your husband's crazy." Yuuri turned to Otabek to plead with him.

"Yuuri..." Otabek put both hand's on Yuuri's shoulder's and he tried to look down intimidatingly at his face. Yuuri looked up at Otabek pleadingly, and Otabek sighed before turning to Yuri. "I can't do it, he's gotten to powerful."

"We owe my grandfather so much money."

"What does that mean?" Yuuri asked turning to Yuri. "Why do you owe Grandpa Niki money? Why am I too powerful? Why must I be locked away forever?"

"Oh Yuuri." Yuri hated that voice. "It's because you're simply too pretty! It's to powerful." Viktor reached over the ice skating barrier to grab onto Yuuri's hand and Yuri wanted to hurl. "My boyfriend's just too damn sexy."

"Nooooooo!" Yuri groaned as he covered his ears. "Don't say that to me! No he's still like 12!"

"I'm 20."

"12!"

* * *

They spent a week in Russia and Yuri felt his resolve weakening because god damn it he hates Nikiforov, but...

He is the reason Yuri went to Japan after Yuuri and he is the reason for Yuuri's beaming smile and Yuri hates him.

He hates him because he can see him slowly becoming Yuuri's #1 and Yuri felt weirdly like he was being betrayed because that was supposed to be him!

Sure Phichit was always Yuuri's best friend, but Yuri was the one Yuuri went to at 3 in the morning when he just thought of the best way to annoy Viktor, or Mari or Otabek. He was the one that tried to steal his cat just to get a rise and a smile out of Yuri. He was always there by his side, like a puppy that followed Yuri home whose sole purpose was to make him smile and now he was parading around with the Russian Princess!

"You're going to have to get used to him, you know." Otabek said at his side as Yuri looked at Yuuri and Viktor as they walked ahead of them towards the rink.

_What the fuck, no I do not need to get used to-_

Yuuri's pure laughter rang through the morning air and Yuri found himself saying, "Damn, you're right."

* * *

"Promise me you won't do anything until you're at least thirty."

"No promises."

"YUURI I SWEAR TO FUCK!"

* * *

When they got back to Japan, Yuri promptly pulled out his wallet and paid his grandfather the agreed upon sum of money.

"I told you he'd grow up to be a heart breaker."

"How about you shut up?"

* * *

"Oi Russian Princess."

"Yuri? Why are you calling me?"

"Wait until the two of you are at least thirty or I will fly over to Russia and castrate you myself."

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

When Yuri turned 36, he took Mari up on her offer. Later that year Mari gave birth to a baby girl and she enslaved everyone at Yutopia with her smile. Yuri was immeasurably happy and wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world.

"Come on sweet pea, say it with me. Russian Punk."

Well maybe he would change one thing.

* * *

"I'm retiring." Viktor said. They were in Barcelona for the Grand Pris having dinner with the rest of the family. At the table was obviously Viktor, Yuuri, Yuri, and Otabek; along with them came Mari, Minako and Vasilisa, Yuri and Otabek's three year old daughter. She was currently sitting in Viktor's lap playing with a toy they brought from home.

"Really?" Yuuri asked reaching over to grab Viktor's hands.

"Next year is going to be my last season, I'm getting old." He huffed out a melancholic laugh.

"Of course you are, you're hair line is receding." Yuri said, going to run his hand through his own full head of blonde (not at all grey- _stop laughing Otabek)_ hair. He got a glare from Viktor and a laugh from the rest of the table.

"It's not gonna be the same without you." Yuuri said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, who's going to be there to keep you in second?"

"Keep me in second? More like who's going to be the one looking up at me from the second place podium." Yuuri teased.

Viktor huffed out in annoyance. "You're just mad I won the first olympics."

"You're still mad I won the second." Yuuri teased back.

Yuri watched the two of them banter and tease each other with his daughter in between them and Yuri saw the future and to his horror...

He didn't hate it.

* * *

"You plan on marrying him?"

"I was going to go to Japan later this year to ask everyone. You know when competition wouldn't be on everyone's mind."

"Well princess, I really don't like you..."

"I see-"

"But you make him happy. You make him so very happy and that's all I can ask for."

"Thank you for your blessing Yuri."

"Don't mention it, Nikiforov."

"I-"

"No seriously, never mention this again."

* * *

Vasilisa was the flower girl, and Yuri hated to admit how much the image of his little girl in a pretty dress, throwing flowers everywhere made him smile. The wedding, unlike Yuri's, took place in winter, with the snow flowing around his brother and Viktor at the alter and freezing the tears on everyone's faces.

Yuri himself was proud to admit that he did not in fact cry during the actual wedding, unlike the rest of his family. Vasilika though didn't quite understand why everyone was so sad, and thus learned that day that tears could also be shed due to love, and happiness.

Yuri didn't break until it was his turn to give his speech. He was a mess (and by mess he means he only shed one tear, not two, or three, or the thousands that Mari said she caught on camera) by the end of the speech.

"So cheers to Viktor, whose incessant bragging and need to prove himself better than me put us all on this path and cheers to my dearest younger brother Yuuri. Thank you, all those years ago for sharing my petty need for revenge. In doing so you gave me a family to call my own. So cheers to the newly wedded couple, to the many happy years to come and cheers to being petty, for it was the only way to properly start of this god awful love story."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this became longer and more extra than I thought it would be.
> 
> Anyway here's the link to the original au where I got this idea from, please support the artist (and support me if you wish, but, oh well.) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/the_sad_gay/status/850589556466307072  
> (OG Au)  
> https://doodlesonice.tumblr.com/post/160478584481/i-drew-an-au-while-waiting-to-board-a-flight-a  
> (Extra Au)


End file.
